


Dean's Christmas Cookies

by tfw_cas



Series: Cooking With Dean (And Cas) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester presents his Christmas cookie recipe, with a little help - or is it hindrance - from Castiel.





	Dean's Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks) for being so lovely and supportive, and for making me the beautiful collage for this fic, and to [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart) for being so sweet, and encouraging me to post this story to AO3. The love and kindness the two of you have shown me has helped me through a very difficult time in my life, and I appreciate it more than I can say.

 

“Hey, it’s Dean here. Today I’m going to make some Christmas cookies.

“We’re gonna start with… oh, heya Cas, I’m making cookies. Do you want to help?”

…

“Right, so to start, I put one cup of icing sugar, one teaspoon vanilla extract, the yolk of one egg, and two sticks of butter into a mixing bowl. Stir well until it’s all mixed in, then add… hey, keep your hands to yourself Cas. I’m trying to cook here. You’re gonna make me mess- Goddammit!

“Okay, once you have your ex-angel boyfriend under control, sieve three cups of all-purpose flour into the bowl, and mix again until it’s firm. Yes...  firm is a hilarious word, Cas. Bit early for so much Christmas cheer, isn’t it? So, make two flat discs with the dough, wrap them in plastic wrap, and stick them in the fridge for about half an hour. 

“Yes, I do have half an hour to spare. What d’you have in mind? Ohhh….”

…

“And I’m back, and I have definitely not been making out with Cas for the last half hour. Shhh, Cas… this is supposed to be serious. Preheat the oven to three hundred and fifty fahrenheit, and line two baking sheets with non-stick paper. 

“Are you gonna help me roll the dough and cut out the shapes, Cas? So… roll it out on a floured surface until it’s about a quarter of an inch thick, like Cas is doing… I told you before Cas, keep your hands to yourself. Now I’ve got a floury handprint on my ass.

“You can use any shape cutter you want, but we’re using star ones for our cookies. Put them on the baking sheets, like so… what the hell is that supposed to be, Cas? A dinosaur? Riiiiiiight! Let’s just make as many stars as possible, k?

“We’re ready to put the cookies in the oven now. Bake them for ten to twelve minutes, and while they’re cooking clean up the mess you’ve just made. Do not put flour in my hair… I swear to Chuck.”

…

“I-we seem to have made the kitchen even messier. We’ll deal with that later, because now we have to take the cookies out of the oven. Some of these are not exactly Christmassy shapes… Cas, but they look good, right?

“I’m gonna put the cookies on a rack to cool while I make the icing, with two cups of icing sugar, and some cold water. Will you stop eating the icing sugar? I know you have a sweet tooth, but come on…

…

“Cas was going to help me ice the cookies, but after too much Christmas alcohol, and sugar, he’s gone for a lie down. I’ll ice this… whatever the hell it’s supposed to be… for him. Like so. And add some sprinkles and glittery shit, and there you have it, your Christmas cookies. 

“All I need to do now is stick ‘em on a plate, and wait for Cas to come and eat ‘em with me. Enjoy!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual recipe I used for this story (I converted the UK measurements to US). [Sparkling vanilla Christmas cookies](https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/2798/sparkling-vanilla-christmas-cookies)


End file.
